Existencia
by Merii123
Summary: Para la querida Pami! :3. Harry y Draco están castigados, se odian. Se detestan. Verdaderamente... no se soportan. HxD


**NdA**: Holaaaa!, bueno aquí traigo un Harry&Draco. La verdad nunca, y digo,_ nunca_ he pensado en escribir de estos dos, auqnue me he leído buenos fics de ellos x'D.

**Advertencias**: Sin beta. Aquí a relaciones chico x Chico. En breves palabras, si no es de tu agrado este género sal de aquí ;D.

**Declaime**r: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece, son de J.K Rowling.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Existencia**.

Draco y Harry son muy opuestos. Draco siempre ha sido fuerte, frío y siempre consigue lo que quiere si tiene la voluntad y el deseo. Harry es más consciente de las cosas, piensa en las personas y piensa en las consecuencias.

Draco tiene ojos grises y cabellos rubio, casi blanco. Tienes unas facciones finas y siempre muestra esa sonrisa secarrona y maliciosa.

Harry tiene ojos verdes y ese cabello desordenado y es difícil peinarlo.

Se odian y no se quieren. Se detestan. No se soportan.

Por eso cuando McGonagall los castiga ese día por mala conducta ambos se miran mal y se escupen insultos sin decírselos.

Los dejan solos en las mazmorras, y no se miran. Harry se queda en una fila y Draco en la otra. Es verdaderamente desconcertante esa situación, incómoda e indeseada. Harry le mira de reojo desde donde está. Tiene el cabello ya un poco largo y levemente revuelto, sus ojos están fijos en un pluma que está haciendo levitar, está aburrido. Y él también.

—Intentemos llevarnos bien —dice de pronto. Ve como da un leve respingo en su asiento. Le mira y se miran directamente. Verde y plata.

—¿Perdón? —larga una risa incrédula y sonríe de lado—. Lo siento, Potter, pero creo haberte escuchado decir que intentemos llevarnos bien.

—Eso dije.

Le mira con indignación y luego le ve que vuelve a sonreír con socarronería, una sonrisa engreída y unos ojos maliciosos.

—No me jodas, Potter —dice como respuesta final y le vuelve a ignorar.

—Ah, claro, ¡bueno! Quedémonos aquí varias horas hasta que se decidan a darnos más tareas juntos –explica y se cruza de brazos resignado y enfadado.

Se quedan más callados por más tiempo, haciendo como que el otro no existe, para tranquilizar la conciencia. Harry quiere irse, irse y no verle la cara.

—¿Sabes qué Potter? —comienza Draco destrozando el valioso silencio—. Esto no hubiera pasado si tú te hubieras controlado.

Ahora él es que ríe con incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa? —ahora se pone a unas mesas se distancia y se apoya en una con el ceño notoriamente fruncido—. Si tú no hubieras empezado a molestarme _esto_ no habría pasado –le indica con el dedo sin tener educación—. Mira Malfoy… —Medita un poco—. Por mí, tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca, te puedes morir, suicidar, lo que quieras —hace un gesto que resta importancia—. Yo ningún problema, me ahorras problemas, molestias y cargas. Y te aseguro, tu existencia molesta a más de uno.

Por un momento, por un leve instante, ve en sus ojos algo, que su rostro se tuerce, pero es leve, un momento mínimo de fragilidad imaginaria. Pero se recupera de inmediato y se vuelve hielo.

—Tristemente para ti, y todos los de tu clase, tiene la mala suerte de que mi existencia ya está –sonríe y le saca la lengua como un niño—. Mala suerte, Potter.

Le cabrea, todo, le cabrea todo de él, él en sí, su actitud, su enfermizo deseo de molestar a quienes no se lo merecen. Pensar que está por encima de los demás cuando no es así. Pura egocentría.

—Eres detestable.

—Gracias —sonríe alagado.

—Ya basta… —es un poco impulsivo sacar la varita en ese momento, sólo contra él. Porque su existencia le molesta.

—Hey, cuidado Potter donde apuntas —saca la varita antes que él y sonríe—. Deberías ser más rápido.

Draco le apunta con la varita sin miedo a decir una maldición. Se le ven los deseos y las buenas ganas de matarle.

—Cuidado, Potter, puedo matarte si yo quiero –le mira y comienza a reír divertido—. No tiene sentido.

Baja la varita y parece que no quiere perder el tiempo. Por desgracia, Harry está molesto, quiere golpearle y quiere cumplir con eso. Se acerca al verle bajar la guardia, le toma de la muñeca y se la sujeta.

—Suéltame, Potter –le mira con enojo y le ve sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes—. Aléjate.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Draco intenta retroceder, pero la mesa se interpone y Potter está muy cerca, demasiado, invade el espacio y no le suelta la muñeca. Se miran y la atmosfera está tensa, más que tensa. Draco se mueve y Harry lo hace. Se miran y se tocan la punta de la nariz. El rubio ya no siente la mano, ni la muñeca y forcejea y no consigue nada. Potter le mira con una extraña mirada, sugerente, peligrosa y Draco siente la barrera derrumbarse de a poco.

—Suéltame —repite.

—No quiero —ahora él es el que sonríe son burla.

No está seguro de lo que hace. Sólo cuando ya tenía a Malfoy de la muñeca y tan cerca se dio a entender la situación. Siente un olor seco a shampoo de baño, tan cerca, a rosas y perfume.

Le mira directamente y no sabe en lo absoluto lo que significa que esa mirada perdida en el rubio. Definitivamente no lo sabe. No sabe que hace, no está consciente, pero se acerca más y cuando están contra la mesa y rozándose los labios de forma insinuante. Es casi dolorosa esa distancia, tan cerca.

—Suéltame… Potter –dice y es más tranquilo y es un murmullo.

—No quiero.

—Jodete, Potter.

—No —le toma de las solapas—. Jodete tú —no contiene los impulsos y meterle la lengua es algo extraño.

Meterle la lengua a Draco Malfoy es escalofriantemente glorioso.

Es momentáneo, un movimiento dudoso de parte del rubio y le aleja de un golpe.

—… —le mira entre molesto y sorprendido y luego se mira y se le acerca.

A Harry se le pasó hace buen rato la rabia, ahora tiene otra cosa, desconocida. _No tanto_.

Leve acercarse y por un momento cree que Malfoy le besará. Pero sólo le toma de las solapas y mantiene esa poca distancia.

—Nos vemos, Potter.

Y se va.

Queda desconcertado, confundido y cabreado.

_Joder._

Ahora piensa que la existencia de Malfoy es verdaderamente molesta. En otro sentido. En otro tipo de sentido. Siente algo entre los pantalones y se molesta mucho más.

_Jodido Malfoy_.

Sí, jodido Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Feliz Navidad, Pami! espero te guste esto. Puse mucho cariño. Espero sea un buen regalo para ti y lo disfrutes. Hice mi esfuerzo x3. Con mucho cariño para ti.

Bueno, cualquier critica, comentario al respecto son bienvenidos x3. Ah, muy felices Navidades! x3


End file.
